world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Team SlammJamm homecoming memo for Sami.
CGA RIGHT NOW opened memo on board SLAMMAJAMMHOMECOMING. CURRENT abyssalArrow CAA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAA: Oh, hello Sami. CAA: How are you? CURRENT arcaneArtisan CAA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAA: Hey guys! CAA: Oh, I'm great. Never been better. CGA: sami! :D CAA: Your leg is better? CGA: null says hi, btw CURRENT chessAficionado CCA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCA: Based on that thing on her leg, I'd assume not... CAA: Oh, that's nice. I should message her. CAA: Yeah, the leg still hurts a bit. But Libby gave me all sorts of stuff for it. CCA: Things were pretty dreary without you... CURRENT acquiredCarne CAC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAC: can you, really even, walk, with that thing? CAA: Although....I don't remember how many of them I'm supposed to take all of the sudden. CAA: Two whites and one clear? Two clears and one white? Something like that... CCA: It's ok, Libby gave me all the necassary info... CAA: ...the little purply one makes the ouchies go away... CGA: omfg ouchies CCA: Yes, the white is for strengthening your bone, while the clear is to avoid infection... CGA: that is the best way to say pain CCA: Purple is painkillers... CGA: did the oracle read you any stories? CCA: She said she send you with them, do you have them?... CAA: No, but she had soooooo many books, Doir. CAA: Oh, yeah, I'll give them to you, Beau. -- CURRENT arcaneArtisan CAA hands over the Captchalog Card with the MEDICATIONS. -- -- CURRENT chessAficionado CCA capthalouges -- CAA: I wonder, Sami. CAA: Would you let me try to... fix your leg? CCA: Kate don't... CAA: What, like you did for Beau? CCA: She has all the necassary medications, plus there are other risks... CCA: using your power attracts Jack's attention... CGA: yeah CAC: WHAT? CGA: OMFG CCA: Healing me was dangerous enough... CAA: Really? CGA: NULL TOLD ME THAT WAS JACK BTW CGA: THE GLOWY GREEN EYES CCA: That would make sense... CAA: Glowy green eyes? CGA: he was just watching us and not helping! CAC: at least, he was kind, enough, not to interfere CCA: I saw them when I snapped back from your healing... CGA: also, he wants to break the game and end the cycle of reality CCA: I saw 4 imps, Aura the rider, and green eyes... CAA: I knew that much. CAA: Well, this complicates matters. CAA: Quite a bit. CCA: It explains it, he sensed you healing me, so he showed up... CAA: I was just going to try to localize the healing to just your leg, instead of like I did on Beau's entire body. CAA: But he was also watching us when he placed all that alchemy stuff, wasn't he? CAC: yeah CAA: I don't get what his game is. CAA: I doubt he ever stopped watching us, honestly. CGA: i think the server thing can only watch our houses though CCA: No offense Kate, but I think for now it's best we don't risk it... CAA: It doesn't make any sense. First he's interfering with us then he's getting Dean to mess with us then he's killing Dean, then he's helping us? CCA: He doesn't want us dead... CAA: And now he's just watching... CCA: he's a sadist... CGA: no, null said he probably wants us dead CCA: and for now, we're the most interesting targets... CAA: But couldn't he have killed us when we were in Kate's house? CGA: or, wouldnt care if we died CAC: I knew, I shouldn't, have come here CAA: By dropping those big things on us or something? CGA: i think maybe he only wanted dean dead CCA: He killed Dean because he interfered with Jack's game... CGA: nate, youd have been all alone if you stayed CAC: but, not where, he, is CGA: :/ -- CURRENT arcaneArtisan CAA looks unhappy, remembering Dean. -- CGA: it doesnt appear to be difficult to get around the planets CAC: only, because, we have, help CAA: If I can't use my powers then what is the point of having them? CCA: No we just have to use them sparringly... CAA: I wonder if one of us should....ask him? CGA: we did CGA: he said he does as he pleases CAA: I mean I don't think he'd tell us the truth, but... CAA: ...we did? CGA: remember, like, a week ago CGA: and then he insulted me :/ -- CURRENT abyssalArrow CAA looks annoyed and slightly angry at these revalations. -- CCA: Hey, at least you have controlable powers... CGA: if only we had a way to like, stop him CCA: I don't even have any... CGA: but apparently everyone might have second lives maybe? CAC: oh boy, dying twice CAA: ...what? CGA: null told me a lot of stuff CAA: You mean our dream selves? CGA: she was a bit iffy on whether or not we actually have second lives CCA: We seem to be living a secnd life there... CGA: you might just die in both worlds if you die in one CAC: haven't heard, from Dean, so possible CGA: but either way, dont go around carelessy because death would be a huge setback CGA: theres no reason jack didnt get to his second body either CAC: I guess, back to, dying twice then CAA: I'll do my best to keep any injuries from progressing to death, but if what you say is true, I don't know if I can do much beyond that. -- CURRENT abyssalArrow CAA looks at the Denizen. -- CAA: At least not without some help. CAA: Oh, hey! The big guy's here! CCA: You don't *have* to use your power to heal... CAA: I met him before. CAA: He's been here. CCA: you could get medical training... CAA: You met him before? CAA: When I fell off my broom. CAA: He hasn't said much to us. CAA: He didn't say much to me either. CAC: she fell, down the same pipe, we came down, only makes sense CAA: That's true. CAA: Where am I going to get medical training beau? CAA: But he seems cool. Didn't hurt me or anything. But then Libby offered to let me come stay at her place while I got better. CAA: Maybe Libby's books could help, Katie! She has soooooo many of them! CGA: where'd aura go? CGA: did she fall asleep or something CCA: She fell asleep over there... CAC: yeah CAA: I don't know how you can sleep through this hammering. CAC: easy CAC: just ignore, it CCA: She did a lot in that smokestack, I'm not suprised she's tired... CGA: suit pile -- CURRENT abyssalArrow CAA sighs. -- CCA: In fact, I think we all need some rest... CAC: nah, I'm good CCA: It will be a long day probably... CGA: if i was tired before, i am super tired now CAC: I'll keep, watch, for a, while CCA: Speaking of rest, Sami, you need some, Let's get you settled... CAA: Oh, okay. CCA made AA an OP. CCA made AA an OP. CGA: we shoulda brought a couch or two for this, or maybe actual beds CCA made GA an OP. CCA made AC an OP. -- CURRENT arcaneArtisan CAA is blinking away sleep from her eyes but has been struggling to stay up. -- CAC: sleeping bag, dude CAA: I'm going to take a walk, maybe try to get Hephaestus's attention. CGA: i wasnt expecting to stay away from home for so long CAA: I'm not even....*yawn*....sleepy though, really. CGA: but i have enough suits to make a suitable sleep pile CCA: nonsense, you're yawning in front of all of us... CGA: your unfailing determination to continue is great, but you are definitely yawning CAA: That wasn't a yawn. It was hiccup. Just a really slow one. CGA: welp, cant argue with that CAC: just, sleep, not many, people, can stay, standing, after, what we, went through CCA: *sigh* Come along. Libby asked me to make sure you get plenty of rest... -- CURRENT galactoidArrival CGA drops some dapper attire on the ground and falls into the pile like it's autumn and those are some crispy leaves -- -- CURRENT arcaneArtisan CAA grudgingly allows herself to be lead away by Beau. -- CGA: if ya see dina, say hi to her for me sami, eheheh CAC: heheh CAC: you guys, are going, to be, the death of me, I just know it CGA: maybe even twice CCA: *yawn*, I'll probably need some rest too, gonna do that after I get done with her... CCA ceased responding to memo. CAA ceased responding to memo.